


A través de las nubes

by Bajosospecha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajosospecha/pseuds/Bajosospecha
Summary: Dean es un agente de negocios en la prestigiosa editorial Dream a little dream en norteamerica. Se le ha encomendado una tarea, conseguir el negocio mas lucrativo y exitoso, firmar con la editorial Angels de Inglaterra; pero para eso debe volar a Londres y encontrarse con el enigmático escritor Castiel Novak. Dean no sabe que esperar, Dean no tiene idea de todo lo que se ha perdido o todo lo que puede ser encontrado, Dean está a punto de cambiar el rumbo de su vida, para siempre.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jesse Turner & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. El viaje

1.-EL VIAJE  
La alarma sonó como de costumbre a las 6:25 de la mañana; Scorpions y su Wind of change alegró la adormilada mente de Dean. Abrió los ojos silbando y con una sonrisa en el rostro, con la sensación que aquel día sería uno realmente bueno. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una vigorizante ducha, cantando a todo pulmón algunos de sus temas favoritos. Amaba cantar y creía que su voz era lo suficientemente afinada para poder darse el lujo de hacerlo en voz alta, y a veces en presencia de sus amigos. Salió del baño con una toalla blanca alrededor de sus caderas y se detuvo frente al espejo; no era una persona muy vanidosa, pero hoy se dió el gusto de admirarse. Las horas trotando y las pesas que mantenía en la sala de su departamento hacían bien su trabajo, apreció el torso bien delineado, y la musculatura de sus caderas. Levantó los brazos forzando a sus bíceps a mostrarse, y sonrió al espejo. Se sentía bien, con la energía para conquistar el mundo- Eso bastará para conseguir la cuenta- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Dean trabajaba para una compañía editorial, él era el encargado de cerrar los tratos con creadores, conglomerados e independientes, lo que se presentara. Dean iba hacia donde se encontraban los genios escritores a conseguir las historias para su editorial, eso le daba la oportunidad de viajar por todo el país en su flamante Impala del 67, que cuidaba como si fuese su más preciada posesión. Su trabajo le encantaba, conocía gente, y lo hacía feliz ver la chispa en los ojos de un escritor cuando lograba que sus sueños de publicar se hicieran realidad. Había viajado por todo el país y en ocasiones, al extranjero. Esta era una de esas oportunidades, una muy buena para la empresa y por supuesto para él. Viajaba a Inglaterra, el viejo mundo, lleno de historia, lleno de misterios y lleno de oportunidades, Dean jamás había estado allí, y siempre había sido uno de sus sueños.

Cuando Gabriel, el dueño de "Dream a Little dream" la compañía para la que trabajaba lo citó a su despacho, Dean no sabía que esperar. Conocía a Gabriel hace muchos años, eran algo así como amigos de familia, pero eso no significaba que se llevaran excelente, o que Gabriel le hiciera las cosas más fáciles a Dean, todo lo contrario, era a quien más exigía; pero Dean se las arreglaba para cumplir al 100% cada vez; por lo que este importante trabajo fuera del continente lo tomó por sorpresa.

Un Gabriel relajado, recargado sobre el escritorio lo recibió ese día. Bebía un whisky doble, y tenía esa expresión burlona en el rostro que exasperaba a Dean.

\- Como ha estado nuestro agente estrella- Le dijo con ojos suspicaces.

-He estado en conversaciones con la casa "Angels" de Inglaterra, para publicar a uno de sus escritores más famosos del momento, quizá lo conozcas, su nombre es Castiel Novak-

Dean se estrujó la mente en busca de algún dato, o de ponerle un rostro a aquel nombre, sin lograrlo. Al final, se dió por vencido y dirigió a Gabriel una mirada de "esta bien sabelotodo, explícate".

-Qué falta de conocimiento has demostrado Dean-o- dijo Gabriel- Castiel Novak ha publicado ya un total de 5 novelas en Inglaterra y han sido tan exitosas que la editorial ha pensado en traducirlas al ruso y alemán para expandir los horizontes. Han estado en conversaciones con varios agentes norteamericanos, pero debido a la cláusula directa que tienen con el escritor, ninguna ha llegado a término-

\- A que te refieres con "cláusula de escritor"-dijo Dean, con incertidumbre-

-Bueno, Castiel solicita conocer directamente a la persona que se hará responsable de la publicación y distribución de sus novelas, es por eso que te estoy enviando a ti. A pesar de nuestras diferencias de opinión, debo admitir que eres muy profesional, y no podría confiar a nadie más esta tarea. Conseguir que Castiel firme con nosotros, nos abriría las puertas a un gran negocio con la editorial Angels, ellos poseen los derechos de los más prestigiosos escritores en toda Europa-

Dean miró a los ojos de Gabriel en busca de la habitual mirada traviesa, o algún indicio de burla, pero sólo encontró determinación y una serena confianza en él.

En cuanto Gabriel mencionó Inglaterra y viaje en la misma oración Dean había estado más que dispuesto a aceptar, sin importar las condiciones. Pero conocer al escritor no estaba dentro de lo acostumbrado, le generaba dudas y miedos. ¿Qué haría el con alguien así? ¿Qué hablarían? 

Era cierto que conocía el mundo de la literatura, conocía a los escritores, pero los tratos siempre se cerraban con otros agentes o incluso abogados, no directamente con el creador. Dean tenía sus aprehensiones, las personas que creaban tendían a ser temperamentales y extravagantes. A pesar de todo eso, se encontró estrechando la mano de Gabriel, prometiéndole volver con la millonaria firma.

Dean salió de sus cavilaciones, y se dispuso a vestirse, emocionado. El vuelo salía a las 2:00 PM, lo que le daba tiempo de más para llegar al aeropuerto a registrase.

Al tomar el taxi que lo conducía a su destino, sintió esa familiar adrenalina de aventura en el estómago. ¿Qué le depararía este viaje? ¿Cómo sería estar en el país de sus sueños? Y más aún, como sería aquel sujeto al que debía conocer.

A las 2:10 PM el avión emprendió puntual el vuelo con destino al London City Airport, sin escalas. Dean le pidió a la azafata, un trago, para calmar sus nervios. Detestaba volar, lo atemorizaba estar suspendido en el aire contra toda regla lógica, pero este desafío bien valía la pena.


	2. Encantado de conocerte

2.- ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE  
Londres, era tal cual como Dean lo imaginaba. Frío, místico, histórico y ancestral. Tantas emociones se agolpaban en su pecho que tuvo que respirar profundo más de una vez para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

Gabriel le había dado indicaciones claras de cómo debía proceder al llegar a destino, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver un Mercedes negro esperándolo a las afueras del aeropuerto. El chofer, impecablemente vestido le dirigió una mirada apreciativa, la cual Dean no pudo catalogar si era de desprecio o desinterés.

-¿Es usted el señor Dean Winchester?- preguntó el chofer, a lo que Dean asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Fergus y debo llevarlo a la casa del señor Novak. ¿Me permite sus maletas señor?-

Dean no sabía si estar impresionado o intimidado por tanta formalidad.

Al subir al auto, su mente comenzó a divagar acerca de su anfitrión. Había investigado acerca de Castiel Novak, era un hombre que vivía solo en una gran casa en las afueras de Yorkshire. Padre de un joven de 20 años llamado Jack que estudiaba en Cambridge, divorciado hace 15 años. Filántropo e historiador, amante de la naturaleza. Fiel defensor de los derechos humanos, sobre todo de la igualdad. A Dean le parecía un buen sujeto, a pesar de que tenía clara conciencia que un perfil hallado a través de internet no era más que la punta de un iceberg cuando se trataba de conocer a las personas cara a cara.

La gran casa era hermosa, se encontraba en una colina, aislada del resto de las construcciones. Se llegaba por un camino privado y estaba rodeada de un bosque frondoso, del cual destacaba un gran roble que parecía centenario.

Fergus ayudo a Dean con el equipaje y lo condujo por unas puertas de hoja doble que daban a una hermosa sala.

-Espere aquí señor- le dijo Fergus. 

Dean se quedó de pie en medio de la sala observando todo a su alrededor. La sala era ovalada, con grandes ventanales en altura, por los cuales la luz de día entraba a raudales. El mobiliario era elegante, pero no ostentoso. Había un piano de cola a un costado y bellas pinturas de paisajes en las paredes. Dean se acercó para verlas con más detalle y quedó prendado en una de ellas, era una casa rústica, al lado de un rio, con el cielo claro sobre ella y humo saliendo por la chimenea. Se imaginó a sí mismo a la orilla del rio, con los pies en el agua, recostado sobre la hierba, viendo las nubes pasar. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba a sus espalda.

-Cada vez que miro ese cuadro, puedo sentir la brisa arremolinarse a mí alrededor-

La ronca voz sobresaltó a Dean quien giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, pero unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron por los hombros impidiendo su caída. Al levantar la vista, unos ojos azules lo observaban atentamente, escrutándolo.

-El señor Dean Winchester, debo suponer- Dijo el hombre, aún sujetando a Dean, y sin apartar su mirada.

Dean se dio cuenta que debía responder, pero la mirada del sujeto lo había noqueado, se sentía extraña, como si él pudiera ver dentro de su alma. Se enderezó y le tendió la mano a su anfitrión. –Y usted debe ser Castiel Novak. Encantado-

Castiel soltó a Dean de los hombros y estrechó la mano que este le ofrecía. Una mano blanca y de líneas bien definidas, dedos fuertes que le dieron un apretón lleno de confianza. 

–bienvenido a la mansión Dhunjibhoy-

Dean se quedó pensando en el nombre con la sensación de haberlo oído antes, cuando se dió cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Castiel, deshizo el agarre rápida pero cortésmente. 

– Hermosa casa señor Novak- Dijo Dean para romper el hielo – ¿A que se debe el nombre?-

-Esta mansión estuvo abandonada por 27 años, a merced del polvo y el olvido, pero conservando entre sus muros la historia de años de gloria y opulencia. Por cierto, llámame Castiel. Debes estar cansado de tan largo viaje, déjame indicarte tu habitación-

Mientras caminaban al cuarto, que se encontraba en la segunda planta, Castiel le contó a Dean que la mansión había pertenecido a un matrimonio muy acaudalado proveniente de India, de ahí el nombre; y que él la había comprado hace dos años tanto por su historia, como con la intención de transformarla en un hotel, pero que debido a la escritura, aquel plan se había aplazado.

Dean lo escuchaba tan atento que no se percató cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta abierta que mostraba una amplia habitación del otro lado.

-Esta será tu habitación Dean, espero te sientas cómodo. Descansa del largo viaje y mañana te pondré al tanto de tu itinerario. ¡Buenas noches Dean!-

Dean no pudo más que responder -¡Buenas noches Castiel!- Dejando atoradas en su garganta tantas preguntas, además de un sentimiento de desasosiego que no lo había dejado desde que se sumergió en esos ojos azules como el cielo. 

-Mañana todo comienza -se dijo Dean. Pero él no sabía la dimensión que llegarían a alcanzar esas palabras.


	3. Invadido

3.- INVADIDO  
Castiel pasó su habitación y siguió caminando hasta el despacho. ¿Qué pasaba con él? No era la primera vez que realizaba esta entrevista. Cada cierto tiempo, alguna editorial extranjera se ponía en contacto con la suya para solicitar la publicación de sus libros. Castiel tenía claro que sus historias debían ser tratadas con respeto, y lo más importante, no debían ser modificadas. Por lo tanto, conocer a los agentes personalmente era lo que él necesitaba. Le costaba confiar en las personas, era unos de los rasgos más marcados de su personalidad. Por lo que entregar el trabajo de su vida, sus amores, sus libros, debía ser a alguien que lo valorara de la forma en que él lo hacía, como historias vivas.

Sentado tras su escritorio, con un vaso de coñac en la mano, no podía dejar de pensar en ese par de ojos verdes; tan verdes como los bosques que rodeaban su casa e igual de vivos. El pobre hombre estuvo a punto de caer por lo que su instinto fue asirlo por los hombros; pero no contaba con esa mirada, una mirada que había logrado traspasar todas sus protecciones, una mirada que había hecho que se sintiera invadido. Pero la sensación, al contrario de lo que él hubiese pensado, no había sido desagradable, había sido excitante. Era como si esos ojos pudieran traspasarle energía. Castiel jamás había sentido algo similar con nadie. 

Se encontró recordando a Flavia, la mujer con la que había estado casado, hace una eternidad. Recordó sus ojos, la forma en que lo miraba cuando estaban enamorados, cuando él sentía que la amaba. Pero la sensación era distinta. Luegoecordó a su hijo Jack, a quien amaba más que a su propia vida. El chico había heredado sus ojos azules. Pero los ojos de Jack tenían una pureza, suspicacia y energía distintas a las de Castiel. La mirada de Dean era similar, llena de vida; pero lo que había sentido no se comparaba. Era totalmente diferente y a Castiel lo volvía loco no poder catalogarlo o comprenderlo, como hacía con todo en su vida.

Al día siguiente a las 08:30, Castiel bajó al comedor para desayunar y Dean ya se encontraba ahí. Vestido de manera informal; Jeans, mocasines y una camisa le daban un aire de juventud. Castiel tenía conocimiento que Dean era casi de su misma edad, pero él con sus pantalones de tela, y su chaqueta se sentía mucho mayor.

Dean estaba absorto contemplando la colección de máscaras que Castiel había recolectado en sus viajes, específicamente en la máscara ceremonial. Aquella que le habían obsequiado miembros de una auténtica tribu amazónica, quienes le explicaron el significado en su intrincada lengua aborigen. Con ayuda del traductor, Castiel comprendió que la máscara permitía ver las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, y así saber si eran amigos o enemigos.

Castiel absorto en el recuerdo, no notó que Dean se había percatado de su presencia y se había movido a su lado hasta que sintió que tocaban su hombro diciendo:

-La máscara negra y rojo es un poco aterradora, ¿no crees?-

-Se supone que debe serlo ya que es una máscara de guerra- Respondió Castiel sin perder la compostura , a pesar que la mano de Dean seguía en su hombro, lo que le provocaba nuevamente esa sensación de invasión, de intimidad y desnudez que no sabía explicar.

Castiel se giró hacia el calor del toque de Dean y volvió a encontrarse con esos joviales pozos verdes, Castiel pensó en esmeraldas, turquesas y toda clase de joyas, pero ninguna tenía el color y la viveza. Dean le devolvió la mirada y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando una sonrisa torcida, aguantando el momento. ¿Sería posible que él también se sintiera así de conectado cuando lo miraba? Fue Dean quien rompió el silencio, al mismo tiempo que quitó la mano del hombro de Castiel. Ahí, la piel de su hombro se sintió fría. Como si el calor hubiese sido drenado de esa parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuál será el itinerario para hoy, Castiel? Debo admitir que siento mucha curiosidad y no sé qué esperar. No sé cuales habilidades son las que estás testeando, o qué defectos son los que debo esconder- Agregó Dean con una risa traviesa.

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera lucir, a sus ojos, tan adorable? 

–Lo primero es ir a desayunar señor Winchester- dijo Castiel -Un estómago vacío no es una buena compañía. –Sígueme-

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar al salón comedor, el cual a los ojos de Dean era refinado pero no ostentoso, como el resto de la decoración en la casa. Dean se dió cuenta que debía ser el sello de Castiel. Buen gusto pero sin hacer aspavientos de riqueza, y eso le agradaba mucho. Él había pensado que Castiel sería el típico Snob estirado y que por eso realizaba este ritual antes de decidirse a trabajar con alguna editorial, pero fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con este hombre distinguido, pero sencillo. A Dean le agradaba. 

Se acercaron a la mesa de 6 puestos, Castiel se sentó en la cabecera e indicó a Dean que tomara el puesto a su derecha. El desayuno fue delicioso, tostadas, café, huevos con tocino y jugos de diferentes tipos. Acompañado de frutas, en gran parte Berries y trozos de otra fruta exótica que Dean no pudo reconocer pero que fué un completo descubrimiento.

-Tienes que decirme el nombre de esta fruta tan sabrosa- dijo Dean -No la había probado antes y es fantástica-

Castiel curvó su boca en una sonrisa al escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de Dean quien comía su desayuno con goce.

-Se llama Maracuyá, y es originaria de centro América. La descubrí en uno de mis viajes y me enamoré de ella, por lo que localicé un mercado en Londres que la comercializa, y trato de tenerlas siempre. Además de su sabor, es una fruta muy sana-

-Es realmente deliciosa- replicó Dean tomando otro bocado. 

-De hecho todo está muy bueno, gracias. Debes haber notado que amo comer, es uno de los placeres que más disfruto en la vida. Pero no soy muy asiduo a frutas y verduras. Soy más de hamburguesas y tacos-

Castiel rió de buena gana ante aquel comentario tan honesto. Para luego mirar fijamente a Dean, lo que hizo que este limpiara de su boca un poco del jugo de la fruta y pusiera atención a Castiel.

-Dime Dean, ¿Que conoces acerca de mi obra? -Dijo Castiel evitando mirar como Dean removía el jugo de sus labios.

Dean se sintió de pronto incómodo, lo que hizo que se enderezara en la silla para responder.

-Sé que son libros históricos acerca de vidas que se entrecruzan, a veces sin conexión aparente y otras de manera visible. Sé también que has dedicado tu vida a este trabajo y que por eso eres tan exigente a la hora de entregarlo a las editoriales-

\- ¿O sea que nunca has leído uno de mis libros? -Castiel no sabía si estar impresionado o perturbado. 

-La mayoría de los agentes que vienen, recitan mis libros casi de memoria, lo que muestra una gran preocupación pero también que sólo están haciendo su trabajo, de manera ordenada, casi matemáticamente. Debo decir, que esa condescendencia es lo que termina invalidándolos. Tú en cambio te presentas sin conocimiento de mi obra y no sé qué pensar de eso-

\- Bueno... ¿y eso es malo? -Dijo Dean con notable preocupación en su voz.

-Mmm...es un inconveniente. Necesito que conozcas de qué trata, para que puedas valorarlo y darle el trato que se merecen-

\- Podrías contarme de que tratan, creo que en tus palabras la descripción de aquellas historias será más personal y podre sentir la historia- Dean intentaba ser honesto con Castiel, nunca había necesitado leer la obra de algún escritor para conseguir que este le cediera sus derechos.

Castiel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -Dean, ¿estás aquí porque te enviaron, o por decisión propia?-

Dean se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto recurrente cuando estaba nervioso. 

-Seré honesto contigo Castiel, he sido asignado a la misión de conseguir llevarme tus libros a Norteamérica. Gabriel quien es mi jefe, conoce muy bien tu obra, y me ha solicitado específicamente que venga a conocerte. El piensa que soy el indicado para publicar tus libros y darles el trato que se merecen. Pero al llegar aquí y conocerte, debo decir que el interés por este negocio ha pasado a ser algo más personal. Me intriga tu obra y todo esto que has armado a su alrededor. Quiero que confíes en mí. Debes saber que me gusta mi trabajo. Me gusta que los escritores logren sus metas y ser yo quien los ayude en la tarea. Pero más aún, soy bueno en lo que hago, siempre consigo el respeto y los tratos justos. No me dejo engañar ni dejo que se pase a llevar la integridad de mi cliente-

Castiel estudiaba cada movimiento y gesto de Dean, por lo que pudo notar que este hablaba con sinceridad. Lo que a pesar de todo, y yendo en contra de todos sus principios, le hizo confiar, por lo que se permitió darle una oportunidad.

-Creo que en vez de solo contarte mis historias, será mucho más...mmm...ilustrativo si vemos las fotos-

-¿Fotos?- Dijo un Dean confundido.

-Si, fotos. La investigación, así como la obra ha sido basada en historias reales. Y esas historias, en gran medida van acompañadas de fotografías que les ponen rostro a los personajes de mis libros-

Castiel miró su reloj y dijo -Debo hacer un par de llamadas. Nos vemos en la sala en una hora- Luego se levantó de la mesa.

Dean exhaló el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, y siguió con la mirada a Castiel. No entendía por qué pero no quería defraudar a ese hombre, lo sentía tan honesto y sincero, a pesar de su enigmática personalidad la cual según Dean debía ser para esconder al auténtico Cas, al ser humano común y corriente. 

–¿Cas?- Se preguntó Dean -Me gusta cómo suena, aunque no creo que el permita que le llame así-

Y Con esta frase dicha en voz alta, Dean se dirigió a su habitación a realizar un poco más de investigación para enfrentar lo que se venía.


	4. Cada historia tiene su propia verdad

4.- CADA HISTORIA TIENE SU PROPIA VERDAD  
Dean y Castiel habían pasado cuatro horas revisando fotografías, cada una con su historia detrás. Castiel narraba cada detalle como si los hubiera vivido en carne propia. La pasión y entusiasmo que ponía en los relatos conmovían a Dean que cada vez se sentía más impresionado por este hombre. Con el pasar del tiempo, Dean fue metiéndose más profundo en la narración, hasta que llegó un momento que podía sentirse dentro, y pudo comprender de qué iba todo; y era impresionante. 

Castiel había logrado recopilar evidencia de personas que habían estado juntas durante varias vidas. Reencarnación, de eso se trataba. Hombres y mujeres, juntos a través de los años, se habían amado y odiado, habían sido familia, pareja, amigos; pero siempre juntos. Dean no podía creer que fuese cierto. Según Castiel le explicaba, su trabajo había comenzado con una visita al psicólogo, al cual debió acudir después de su separación con Flavia. Castiel no comprendía como todo el amor que creyó sentir por aquella mujer se había desvanecido, sin dejar rastro, lo que lo había llevado a un periodo depresivo.

Dean miraba a Castiel, pudiendo sentir su angustia y desesperación al sumergirse en los recuerdos.

-Acudí al psicólogo en busca de confort para mi alma, pero encontré mucho más.- dijo Castiel. Y procedió a contarle su experiencia a Dean.

-El doctor Breidan Reiss me recibió en su despacho, con carisma y una mirada honesta. Después de contarle mi experiencia, el doctor me sugirió someterme a sesiones de hipnosis para lograr esclarecer la causa de mis angustias y miedos-

Castiel estaba dando más detalles de los que acostumbraba en su relato. De hecho, era la primera vez que explicaba su historia a un extraño. Mientras él hablaba, sentía la mirada de Dean, atenta; sus ojos no abandonaban su rostro. Castiel que no quería perder el hilo de su narración, miraba de hito en hito, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, Castiel podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su garganta.

\- Luego de varias sesiones de hipnosis, nos encontramos entrampados, sin ningún indicio acerca de mis problemas. Fue ahí cuando Breidan me habló de la hipnosis más allá del nacimiento, y me preguntó si quería intentarlo-

Dean estaba absorto en las palabras de Castiel, la forma en que hablaba, como su boca se torcía en una sonrisa cuando los recuerdos eran alegres. Su boca, se veía tan suave, que hubiese querido tocarla. La forma en que modulaba las palabras, tan correctas, tan bellas. 

Que interesante compañía debe ser este hombre, al tenerlo como amigo, pensó Dean. Pero, no era eso; la palabra amigo no aplicaba para lo que él quería decir.

\- Durante las primeras sesiones, no hubo ningún avance, y yo estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas- Prosiguió Castiel -Pero en la quinta sesión algo sucedió;Breidan me pidió una vez más, que visualizara el recuerdo más antiguo que poseía. Pensé que sería de mi niñez, pero me encontré viéndome a mí mismo caminando por un bosque. Cuando miré mis ropajes, estos eran distintos a todo lo que alguna vez había vestido- Castiel tomó un largo aliento antes de continuar con su relato.

-En el recuerdo, caminaba hacia una cabaña, por un camino a la orilla de un rio. El recuerdo era tan vívido y hermoso. Sentía una paz en el corazón que no sé cómo describir. Al llegar a la cabaña, dentro había alguien esperándome, pero no pude verle solo sentí su presencia y un amor profundo y verdadero me embargó. Por fin sentía felicidad y plenitud. Al salir del trance de la hipnosis Breidan me explicó que había experimentado una de mis vidas pasadas, y que la persona que había sentido, debía de ser mi alma gemela. Durante las sesiones venideras, nunca logré verle, siempre estaba un paso más adelante, o bien esperándome a la vuelta del camino, tras un árbol, o durmiendo en otro cuarto. Breidan, quien tenía experiencia en vidas pasadas, no se explicaba el por qué no podía verle, pero me dijo que quizá, aun no estaba preparado. De esta experiencia ya han pasado 8 años- Castiel se permitió obervar a Dean, quien le miraba atentamente.

-Desde ese entonces, me obsesioné con la investigación de las vidas pasadas, lo que me llevó a conocer gente que recordaba las suyas, y comencé a atar los cabos. Cada libro cuenta varias historias de personas que han estado juntas en el correr de los tiempos, cuyas almas han ido y venido a través de las nubes. Unas siendo madre e hijo, otras, marido y mujer, otras tan solo amantes o amigos; pero siempre juntos. He logrado rastrear hasta seis o siete vidas en las cuales dichas personas se han encontrado. Todo esto gracias a la colaboración del doctor y obviamente, manteniendo el anonimato de los implicados, quienes aceptaron en dar su testimonio al mundo en mis narraciones-

Castiel terminó de hablar, y miro a Dean, quien tenía los ojos brillantes, y lo miraba con asombro y admiración.

–Ahora comprendes la importancia de mis cláusulas, las cuales por cierto, no son antojadizas, si no que necesarias para contar al mundo estas verdades tan importantes y mágicas. ¿Qué te parece?- Castiel preguntó un tanto nervioso.

Dean estaba embobado, un millón de preguntas se agolpaban en su garganta, pero una duda surgió imparable y no tuvo más remedio que preguntar 

-¿Es por eso que tienes la pintura de la casa en el lago? ¿Aquella que está colgada en el salón?-

A Castiel, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no pensó que Dean asociaría eso a su historia, en realidad, no pensó que jamás contaría su verdadera historia a nadie. Cuando venían los editores les daba la versión resumida de que su trabajo se basaba en reencarnación, que todo era cierto acerca de las historias, pero que las identidades habían sido cambiadas en resguardo de las personas. Nunca la parte que le involucraba a él, no lo encontraba necesario; además estaban sus problemas de confianza. Pero aquí estaba, confiando en Dean, algo que había comenzado ayer, la primera vez que le miró a los ojos, parecía como si fuese hace tanto. No sabía que pensar al respecto, lo hacía sentir vulnerable y a la vez contenido. Con todas esas sensaciones agolpándose en su pecho, pero sin mostrarlas en su rostro, respondió a Dean. 

-Ví esa pintura en una venta de garage, un día que pasaba por el pueblo y tuve que comprarla. El autor es desconocido, y tengo que cambiar el marco, pero la amo-

Dean necesitaba saber más, pero no sabía cómo preguntar sin sonar entrometido, cuando hizo la pregunta acerca de la pintura, creyó vislumbrar en el rostro de Castiel desconcierto e incertidumbre, pero tan rápido como lo vió, estos sentimientos desaparecieron y el rostro de Cas estaba en calma. ¿Por qué seguía llamándole Cas?, lo más probable era que a él no le gustase, era tan correcto, tan compuesto, todo lo contrario a Dean. Eran esas diferencias las que a Dean le llamaban la atención. Todos sus amigos o conocidos, eran muy parecidos a él, personas de gustos simples, divertidas, que no se complicaban. En cambio Cas tenía ese halo de misterio e inteligencia, era un hombre de mundo, que había viajado recopilando información para sus libros. En ese momento surgió otra pregunta en la mente de Dean, la que formulo sin demora.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que las historias de estas personas eran reales, que de verdad habían vivido dichas vidas? ¿Cómo lo comprobaste?-

Castiel, se sonrió y negó con la cabeza, a lo que Dean acotó -¿Qué sucede?- 

-Bueno, esta es la parte en que la mayoría de los agentes me dicen que no puedo vender mi historia como real, debido a que las vidas pasadas no son comprobables, por lo que sólo pueden publicarla como novela de ficción. Es en este momento cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo trabajar con ellos- Tras decir esto dirigió una mirada significativa a Dean, el cual entornando los ojos le respondió.

\- Quiero que sepas que Gabriel, mi jefe, ya conocía tu obra y es un gran fan de tu trabajo; por lo que dentro de las indicaciones que recibí antes de venir a verte, la más importante era aceptar tus cláusulas de veracidad. Él dijo, eso sí, que yo sería quien tomara la decisión final respecto a nuestro contrato. Es por eso que me interesa comprender como has logrado reunir tantos datos y por supuesto como has verificado su autenticidad-

Dean calló unos segundos, comprobando que Cas seguí su linea de argumento.

-Pero antes que respondas estas preguntas, debo decir que me siento atrapado por tu trabajo, y por atrapado me refiero a que jamás había considerado todo esto de las vidas pasadas y el destino. Nunca pensé que el alma fuese capaz de sobrevivir a nuestra muerte. Me has dado un mundo de nuevas posibilidades a considerar. Cas, te has ganado un nuevo admirador -Dean dijo esto sin pensar y Castiel le miró divertido.

\- ¿Cas? No me habían llamado así desde la secundaria-

\- ¡Lo siento! No debí dejarme llevar Castiel, es solo que después de la forma en que has compartido todo esto conmigo, siento que ya te conozco-

Castiel rió, una risa auténtica y dulce –Puedes llamarme Cas, no me molesta en absoluto, sobre todo si vamos a trabajar juntos-

Trabajar juntos, a Dean eso le causó un escalofrío que recorrió su espina. Que pasaba con él, tanta emoción, tanto sentimentalismo, no era propio de su comportamiento. En cambio respondió. -Por supuesto que trabajaremos juntos Cas-


	5. Emociones sin catalogar

5.- EMOCIONES SIN CATALOGAR.  
Aquel "trabajaremos juntos Cas" resonaba en los oídos de Dean, mientras tomaba una ducha, y a pesar del agua caliente sintió un escalofrío que terminaba en sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y dejó el agua correr por su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en el cúmulo de emociones que el relato de Cas había dejado en su interior. Trató de analizarlas, pero las posibilidades eran impensadas, más aun teniendo en cuenta que Cas le había invitado a cenar fuera, pero no en plan trabajo, sino que como amigos. Dean ni siquiera había pensado su respuesta, había aceptado encantado. Si pasar tiempo con Cas trabajando, era así de alucinante, no podía esperar a conocerlo en un ambiente más distendido.

Dean quería saber que había bajo toda esa calma, se notaba que Cas se controlaba en su actuar, pero hoy había logrado ver tras la máscara, un poco de vulnerabilidad aquí, otro poco de nerviosismo allá. Eso era lo que a Dean le intrigaba, el verdadero Cas, el hombre. No el empresario ni el escritor. Cas el amigo, padre, ¿Amante? Se sorprendió al pensar en esa palabra. ¿De verdad quería ir por ese camino?

Al salir de la ducha, escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta, envolvió una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y abrió. Ahí estaba Cas, pulcramente vestido, pero con un look más casual, unos pantalones de tela negros que le sentaban a la perfección, debían ser de diseñador ya que Dean no lograba que los suyos tuvieran esa caída tan elegante. Una camisa azul, chaleco y chaqueta a juego. El cabello desordenado le hacía ver joven y atrevido. Cuando llegó a sus ojos, Cas lo miraba con... ¿ansiedad?, ¿exaltación?, ¿deseo?

OoO

Había sido un gran día para Cas, estaba muy complacido con los avances que había hecho Dean con respecto a su trabajo. Sentía que podía confiar en él y eso lo ponía muy contento. Por fin podría llevar su historia al nuevo mundo, y así ayudar a otras personas a encontrar su verdad. Era tanta su emoción que sin pensarlo invitó a Dean a cenar, en plan de amigos, sin hablar de trabajo le dijo. Su intención era conocerle ya que hasta ese momento se sentía en desventaja; Dean sabía cosas suyas que jamás había contado, por lo que sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer a este alegre hombre de ojos verdes, como esmeraldas. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos y el rumbo por el que le estaban llevando.

Estaba animado por esta salida, quizá más de lo que debería. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se había permitido salir a divertirse, sin preocupaciones. "Ser un escritor te convierte en ermitaño", solía decirle su hijo Jack; cuanto lo extrañaba, él había sido su fiel compañía hasta que se marchó a la universidad a cumplir sus sueños. Dean lo hacía sentir de la misma manera, seguro, feliz y con energía.

Se vistió con su traje favorito y los zapatos más cómodos. Se miró al espejo y vio que sus ojos estaban vivos, más vivos de lo que hacía mucho tiempo no estaban. Trató de hacer algo con su pelo pero este siempre tomaba sus propias decisiones. Así que lo peino con los dedos usando algo de producto capilar. Se veía bien y lo mejor de todo, se sentía bien.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Dean para ver si ya estaba listo. Golpeó la puerta dos veces y nadie salió. Comenzó a impacientarse, quizá Dean no quisiera salir, después de todo. Tocó un vez más y abrieron. Ahí estaba Dean, gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello, su pecho, sus brazos, y se dió cuenta que solo traía puesta una toalla. Recién había salido de la ducha. 

Al encontrase con sus ojos, un revoloteo misterioso se alojó en su pecho. Algo le pasaba, y no reconocía esta nueva emoción. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Era hipnotizante. Nunca antes había pensado que un hombre pudiera verse sexy en toalla, pero ahí estaba, extasiado mirando cada músculo del cuerpo de Dean. Él debió notar la exaltación en su mirada ya que ladeó la cabeza un poco a la derecha y se apoyó de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. Cas, se compuso como pudo y con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz dijo. 

-¿Aún no estás listo? ¿Acaso has reconsiderado nuestra salida?-   
Dean río de buena gana, su pecho subía y bajaba con espasmos. Cuando se detuvo lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

\- Cas, eres la persona más impaciente que he conocido. Deja que me vista y vamos. No demoraré más de diez minutos-

Cas, asintió sin moverse de donde estaba, a lo que Dean reaccionó.

\- ¿O quizá quieras pasar y esperarme en la habitación?- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Cas lo miró sorprendido pero al notar la risa burlona que Dean le devolvía se calmó.

\- Te espero en la sala- Dijo con voz grave; se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras.

Dean lo miró irse y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su actitud juguetona había sido una estrategia para no mostrar que se había puesto muy nervioso, si no se hubiera cruzado de brazos, sus manos habrían estado temblando a los lados de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? Si Cas hubiese sido una chica, Dean habría estado seguro de que estaban coqueteando. ¿En qué universo era eso posible? Primero que todo,Cas era un hombre y uno serio, padre, había estado casado, ¡por Dios! Pero no era tan simple ya que Dean si había coqueteado con él, invitándole a entrar a su dormitorio, como habría hecho con cualquier chica a la que quisiera ligarse.

Cerró los ojos y se dió cuenta que su respiración estaba acelerada, ni hablar de su corazón, que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Tomó aire a grandes bocanadas para calmarse, y procedió a vestirse. Trato de igualar a Cas en su atuendo, así que opto por sus pantalones y chaqueta color vino, amaba ese traje. Lo acompañó con una camisa negra y zapatos a juego. Arregló su cabello como más le gustaba y se dirigió a la sala.

Al acercarse oyó música, notas alegres de violín inundaban el ambiente. Dean no era muy conocedor, es decir, se manejaba a la perfección si de rock se tratase, tal vez un poco de pop. Pero si estábamos hablando de música clásica, jamás se había sentido atraído por ella. Pero aquellas dulces y cantarinas notas lo transportaron, era como estar rodeado de gente en una fiesta, en el bosque. Era muy bella.

Cas estaba sentado en el sillón, bebiendo una copa de whisky, su rostro sereno, al ver entrar a Dean se repitió mentalmente un mantra de calma -Amistad Castiel, un buen amigo- Aunque verlo vestido en color rojo vino no ayudaba mucho. ¡Dios, este hombre jamás pasaría desapercibido!

\- Te sirves un trago- dijo Cas con alegría en la voz -Aún estamos a tiempo para llegar al restaurante-

\- Jamás rechazaría un whisky autentico escocés, etiqueta negra, de 15 años-

\- Veo que eres un conocedor- Apuntó Cas.

\- Más bien un buen bebedor que sabe apreciar cuando le ofrecen algo tan fantástico-

Dean tomo un sorbo de su vaso, y cerró los ojos para saborearlo.

\- ¡Delicioso! ¿Sabes? Beber un buen whisky es como un beso apasionado. En un principio sientes que el sabor se divide en tu boca, pero luego cuando las notas amargas y dulces se mezclan, llenan de fuego desde tu pecho hasta tu vientre-

\- Dime Dean, ¿en que forma eso es parecido a un beso apasionado?- Preguntó Cas, con genuina duda en su voz, y muy atento a lo que Dean respondería.

Dean giró lento y lo miró directamente. 

–Un beso no nace apasionado, comienza suave y descoordinado, para luego establecer un ritmo que se va haciendo cada vez más intenso a medida que, bueno, tu sabes... que los participantes en dicho beso van sintiéndose cada vez más cerca, unidos, deseosos. ¡Uf! ¡Este whisky sí que calienta la sangre!- Dean se giró, dándole la espalda por un segundo a Cas, y abriendo mucho los ojos se calmó.

Cas habló a su espalda –Ya debemos irnos, el auto nos está esperando-

Dean giró y se encontró nuevamente cara a cara con su anfitrión, apuró el contenido de su vaso. Siempre mirando a los ojos de Cas, quien a su vez lo miraba, estudiándolo.

– ¡Pues vamos! La noche nos espera-


	6. 6.- Inicio

El lugar era elegante, sin lugar a dudas. De hecho, Dean no habría esperado otra cosa de Cas, tan refinado y propio.

Al llegar tenían una mesa reservada, en un apartado, que se notaba, era solo para personas importantes y sofisticadas. El menú fue delicioso, un filete acompañado de hierbas y especias, algo a lo que Dean no estaba acostumbrado, pero que lo sorprendió gratamente.

Comieron sin grandes conversaciones, Dean no sabía cómo romper el hielo para poder ver al Cas verdadero. Por lo que hizo una de sus preguntas un poco entrometidas.

— ¡Hey Cas!, ¿porque no me hablas de tu hijo?

Los ojos de Cas se iluminaron con alegría, orgullo y satisfacción.

— Jack, es un hijo maravilloso —Dijo con aire triunfante—, es inteligente, prudente, amable y desinteresado. No sé si sabes, pero antes de entrar a estudiar a Cambridge, Jack organizó campañas de ayuda para varias causas, avalado por fundaciones internacionales. Es un chico que jamás se cansa de apoyar al que sufre, al desvalido o al repudiado. Amo la forma en que ve al mundo, la esperanza en sus ojos le da vida a mi vida. Cuando me anunció que estudiaría antropología y ciencias políticas, no fue una gran sorpresa, sino un orgullo. Sé que mi hijo hará grandes cosas y será un hombre maravilloso.

— Por lo que veo, es muy parecido a ti; filántropo y metódico. No me caben dudas que será un hombre maravilloso, como su padre.

Dean había leído acerca de todas las causas en que Cas estaba involucrado, y sabía que muchas otras las realizaba en anonimato, lo que hablaba de su buen corazón; por lo que sus palabras brotaron honestas y verdaderas.

Cas, lo miró con asombro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo que ocultó con un carraspeo y bebió de su vaso.

— Estas exagerando Dean, mi hijo es lejos, mejor persona de lo que yo he sido jamás.

— Quizá, no conozco mucho a ninguno de ustedes, pero lo que he leído han sido solo halagos hacia tu persona. Y además, —Agregó Dean acercándose a Cas a través de la mesa— en estos días que te he conocido, solo puedo decir cosas buenas acerca de ti.

Dean no sabía de dónde venían esas palabras tan ciertas y tan íntimas dichas a Cas, pero sentía que eran ciertas. Lo sentía en el fondo de su ser. Cas era un buen hombre, un hombre que trabajaba cada día por iluminar a otros en busca de la felicidad, pero que, al parecer, no luchaba por la propia. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan cercano a alguien que conocía hace tan poco?

Cas, intentando esconder su asombro, decidió aprovechar el momento para interrogar a Dean.

— Dean, cuéntame de tu vida, ¿hay alguna señora Winchester o pequeños que te esperen en casa?

— En realidad no —replicó Dean al instante—. He estado solo por alrededor de tres años; quizá se deba a que soy un poco complicado, dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Por lo demás, no me molesta estar solo. Me agrada, creo que estar en pareja significa disfrutar de la otra persona, a pesar de las diferencias o de los malos momentos y sinceramente, creo que he tenido muy poco de eso.

— ¿No te has enamorado nunca? —Cas se sorprendió a si mismo por su osadía en aquella pregunta.

— Bueno si, existió esta chica, Lisa. Salí con ella e incluso vivimos juntos, y por cerca de un año fue fantástico. Pero de un momento a otro, todo se fue al carajo. No sé explicar el motivo en específico, lo único que sé es que yo no era bueno para ella. No la hacía feliz, así que decidí alejarme.

— Comprendo lo que dices, es difícil compartir en pareja...lo sé muy bien —dijo Cas pensativo.

Dean se quedó mirándolo, como el azul de sus ojos se oscurecía por los recuerdos, y la forma en que pasaba la mano por su cabello. Podía sentir su descontento con el pasado, era palpable. Dean se acercó y tomó el brazo de Cas.

— Quizá las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero aquí estamos, disfrutando la vida.

Cas lo miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La cual Dean devolvió encantado, sin quitar la mano del brazo de Cas. Este se acercó más a él y le dijo.

— Que más puede contarme acerca de su vida, señor Winchester.

Dean lo miró divertido, y rascando su barbilla respondió   
— Déjame ver, vivo en Virginia, Hampton Roads; mi apartamento tiene vista al río James. Cada mañana al tomar mi café, contemplo maravillado la extensión de agua, me hace sentir bien y comenzar el día con ánimo.

Mientras hablaba, Dean sin pensarlo había comenzado a deslizar el pulgar en el brazo de Cas, ahí donde su mano se posaba. Era algo natural, un gesto de agrado, y Dean ni cuenta se daba. Pero Cas, ¡Oh Dios! Cada toque era un mundo, se sentía muy cerca de Dean, y de las cosas que le estaba contando. Levantó la mano para solicitar a la mesera un par de tragos más y siguió mirando atentamente a Dean. Era fascinante la forma en que hablaba de su hogar, con pasión, con gozo.

— Mi hermano siempre dice que tuve mucha suerte al conseguir mi piso en tan buen precio, que quizá alguien había muerto ahí y por eso me lo vendieron tan barato.

— ¿Tu hermano? No sabía que tenías hermanos. —Al parecer Cas no había realizado un buen trabajo de investigación con Dean.

— Sam, mi hermano menor. Un brillante abogado, mi mayor orgullo y mi más grande alegría. Está casado con la bella Jess. Esos chicos están juntos desde siempre, pero tú los ves y es como si recién se estuvieran enamorando. ¡Es asombroso! Sam ha sido siempre mi compañero, estamos muy unidos. Obviamente, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, como todos los hermanos hemos tenido momentos en que no nos soportamos y peleas muy fuertes; pero siempre logramos sobreponernos como familia, como hermanos y como amigos. Sam es mi mejor amigo.

— Me encantaría poder conocerle, se nota que es un buen hombre. Tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo con ustedes dos. —dijo Cas mirando a Dean a los ojos. Pero la mirada de Dean se oscureció, y acto seguido quitó la mano que mantenía en el brazo de Cas. Cas se sintió vacío y lejano sin ese toque.

Dean apartó la vista, y bebió de su vaso, un largo trago que quemó como el infierno. Siempre era difícil recordar a sus padres. Aún después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, el dolor en el pecho seguía siendo enorme. Los extrañaba cada día.

Cas sabía que había tocado un punto sensible, por lo que Dean se había alejado. No quería que lo hiciera. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, aún sin saber que había sucedido a sus padres. Aún sin tener idea de lo que Dean estaba pensando, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y eso lo destrozaba. Se sintió mal por haber sido él, el causante de dichos sentimientos.

— Lo-lo siento... he sido un entrometido Dean. No era mi intención indagar de más en tu vida, es solo que me interesa conocerte. Se nota que eres una gran persona, un gran hermano por lo que me has contado y creo que podrías ser, bueno...un gran amigo —pronunció esta última palabra muy a conciencia, sabiendo que no era suficiente, pero si adecuada.

Dean volvió a mirarle, ya la emoción contenida y dijo

— En algún momento sabrás que paso a mis padres, pero hoy es un día para disfrutar, para que te sueltes y vivas la vida —.miró a Cas con ojos vivaces y traviesos— tengo una idea Cas, y me encantaría si estuvieses dispuesto a seguirme.

— ¿Ok? Soy todo oídos, ¿Qué tienes en mente Dean? —dijo Cas cauteloso pero emocionado.

— Bueno, la cena ha sido genial, el lugar muy agradable y todo, pero Londres tiene mucho que ofrecernos. Verás, Gabriel me dio algunos datos de lugares a los que debía ir mientras estuviese aquí; y si hay alguien que sepa como divertirse, es él. El más nombrado fue el pub Sherlock Holmes. Dijo que era agradable, sencillo y que servían unas cervezas caseras, maravillosas —Dean dijo esto último acompañado de un sube y baja de cejas que a Cas no le paso desapercibido.

— Esta bien, siguiente parada Sherlock Holmes. —dijo Cas apuntando con el dedo a Dean y simulando fumar de una pipa.

— Elemental mi querido Cas. —dijo Dean y ambos rieron de buena gana.

El auto los llevo raudo a destino, en el camino Cas y Dean compartían bromas y reían de buena gana, no en vano, 5 o 6 vasos de whisky ya corrían por sus venas. Pero la noche era joven y aún había mucho que ver.

El pub tenia bien merecida su fama, era un lugar acogedor, sonaba alto una música suave y alegre, a lo que Cas reaccionó animadamente. Se sentaron uno junto al otro aun riendo por la anécdota que acababa de contar Dean.

— Es verdad Cas —dijo Dean entre risas ahogadas —,el mar es hermoso y todo, pero despojarte de tu traje baño no es una buena jugada. Y ahí estaba yo, intentando hacerle señas a Sam, para que me llevase algún otro pantalón. Gracias a Dios que el agua me tapaba, pero aun así, hubo chicas que se dieron cuenta de mi situación y comenzaron a comentarlo. Fue horrible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía 16 años. Pero Sam llego a auxiliarme, y Salí victorioso, bueno casi ya que el único otro pantalón que Sam consiguió fue uno de él, por lo que me quedaba muy ajustado.

Cas no podía parar de reír imaginando a un Dean adolescente, caminando entre toda la gente con un pantalón demasiado pequeño para su anatomía, y rojo como un tomate.

Dean estaba encantado con el sonido de la risa de Cas, lo había logrado y eso lo ponía eufórico. Este era el hombre tras la máscara, alegre, sencillo, divertido. Mientras lo contemplaba, vio que sus ojos se habían tornado de un azul casi eléctrico producto de la risa y bueno, en parte el alcohol. Pidió dos jarras más de cerveza. Que bebieron demasiado rápido.

— Cas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Dean a lo que Cas asintió con un guiño— ¿Qué tipo de música es esta? —señaló Dean gesticulando alrededor con los brazos abiertos.— No la reconozco, pero me agrada y creo que tú la conoces, se parece a la que escuchabas en la sala antes que saliéramos de tu casa.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Cas— es música celta, el inicio de la música irlandesa. Mucha gaita y cuerdas. Y estas en lo correcto, la conozco y es una de mis favoritas. Siento que me transporta, a otros tiempos y lugares. Me calma el alma, me alegra. ¿En serio te gusta?

— Me agrada; no la había escuchado nunca antes hasta hoy, en tu sala. Me produjo una sensación de sosiego muy agradable, y eso que no soy de este tipo de música. Tú dame un buen rock clásico y soy todo oídos, pero ha sido un gran descubrimiento.

— Necesito ir al baño —dijo Cas acercándose mucho, sus labios tocando el oído de Dean, lo que envió un escalofrío extraño en la parte posterior de su cuello.

— Desde luego, ¡Ve! —dijo Dean levantando la voz para que Cas le escuchase pero este ya se había levantado y caminaba en zigzag hacia el baño.

Dean quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, las historias de Cas, todo lo que habían compartido en tan poco tiempo; y se sintió cercano a él, más cercano de lo que hace mucho tiempo no se sentía con nadie más que con Sam. No quería pensarlo ni analizarlo mucho, sólo quería sentirlo. Además el alcohol nublaba un poco sus pensamientos, dejándolo en un estado de paz que le permitía dar rienda suelta a dichos sentimientos. Cuando despertó de sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta que Cas aún no había regresado del baño, y se impacientó; por lo que fue a su encuentro.

Lo encontró mojándose la cara con abundante agua, la que se derramaba por su cuello y por sus brazos; tenía la camisa empapada.

— Dean, creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Cas— Estoy borrach... —Una risa tonta no lo dejo terminar la palabra. Y se acercó a Dean posando sus manos en sus hombros—. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

Dean lo miró y desestimó sus palabras, diciendo   
— Esta bien chico listo, nos marchamos.

El auto los esperaba afuera, pacientemente. Dean ubicó a Cas en el asiento y subió a continuación, indicándole a Fergus que los llevara a casa.

Cas, había sacado una cerveza de un pequeño congelador instalado a un costado de los asientos y bebía animoso. Le ofreció una a Dean que la recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no me permitía divertirme de esta manera, o emborracharme. Siempre intento ser correcto, calmado y controlado. Bueno, un buen ejemplo para mi hijo. Pero hay veces en que puedes darte el lujo de mandar las etiquetas a la mierda, ¿verdad Dean? Mira lo que me has hecho, este soy yo, el simple Cas. Hablando demasiado honesto —Cas rio de medio lado, los ojos adormilados pero fijos en Dean.

—Lo que dije allá en el baño es cierto Dean, estoy feliz de haberte conocido— Al decir esto se acercó mucho a Dean, puso una mano en su hombro, y mirándole directamente a los ojos dijo—Tenerte cerca me hace sentir vivo.

Dean no sabía que decir, su corazón había decidido correr la maratón, y su respiración se había quedado atorada en su pecho. Que diría, ¿también lo siento de esa manera? ¿Tenemos una conexión especial? Las palabras, se habían vuelto mantequilla, no era capaz de articular una oración coherente, por lo que opto por poner su mano encima de la de Cas, y decirle.

— Has tomado demasiado hoy, bro —dicho esto, le arrebato la cerveza con la otra mano.

Cas le quedó mirando entre asombrado y perplejo. Si bien es cierto, su cerebro estaba envuelto en una especie de bruma, cortesía del alcohol, sus pensamientos eran más claros que nunca. Dean le hacía bien, su compañía despertaba en él sentimientos de agrado, protección y cercanía. Cas no sabía cómo actuar frente a eso. Las palabras que había dicho, habían salido de su boca sin pasar por su mente, la verborrea se había apoderado de él. Sabía que al día siguiente se sentiría extraño y talvez arrepentido, pero francamente, no le importaba. El estado en el que se encontraba, no lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo, quizá jamás. Se giró en el asiento, mirando hacia la calle el resto del viaje.

Dean quedo mirando a Cas mientras se giraba a mirar por la ventanilla y pensó. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían conocido, hace solo dos días. Parecía toda una vida, recordó la forma en que se habían mirado a los ojos al conocerse, cuando él casi había caído y Cas lo había sujetado fuerte por los hombros. Recordó la sensación que le provocaba sumergirse en esos ojos azules, llenos de misterio y sabiduría. Junto a eso, proceso las palabras que habían sido recientemente pronunciadas: "Tenerte cerca me hace sentir vivo" 

Dean llegó a la conclusión que sentía de igual manera, que además de Sam, ninguna persona había logrado ser cercana a él; ni siquiera Lisa. La conexión que sentía con Cas era inexplicable, excitante, desconocida y prohibida. Sobre todo prohibida. ¡Vamos! Eran dos hombres adultos, que habían interactuado solo con mujeres, bueno Dean era abierto en su sexualidad, pero jamás había sentido ni la necesidad ni la curiosidad de liarse con un hombre. Y Cas, bueno, por lo que había percibido estaba tan desconcertado como él.

Al llegar a casa, Dean bajó y bordeó el auto para abrirle la puerta Cas, pero Fergus ya estaba presto ayudándole a bajar del auto.

— Fergus, puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Está seguro señor? —dijo el chofer algo preocupado— No le veía así desde que Jack fue admitido en Cambridge.

— Seguro Fergus, puedes ir a descansar y gracias por todo.

Fergus subió al auto y lo encaminó al garage. Dean pasó un brazo de Cas sobre su hombro llevándole hacia la casa. Entraron y Cas se sentó en la sala. Dean se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle un café para que despejara la mente. 

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y en la tarea a realizar, que no oyó cuando Cas entró a la cocina. Dean se giró a ver si el agua ya estaba a punto, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Cas, muy cerca, ojos azules fijos en aquellos verdes. Ninguno dijo nada, Cas comenzó a avanzar y Dean retrocedía. A cada paso de Cas, Dean daba un paso hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta, Dean chocó con el muro y Cas no retrocedió, siguió mirándolo a los ojos y dijo.

— Esmeraldas, tus ojos son como dos esmeraldas que brillan a la luz de la luna —Dicho esto levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Dean, él cual dejó atrás sus aprehensiones y cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ambos cuerpos.

Dean posó sus labios sobre los de Cas, sin saber que esperar. Un suave toque, gentil y se apartó.

Cas lo vio apartarse y sintió que desfallecía; lo tomó por la espalda y volvió a acercarlo, esta vez besándolo mucho más profundo. Ambas bocas fundiéndose en una sola. Dean sentía que le faltaba el aire, y abrió más la boca para respirar, a lo que Cas reaccionó lamiendo su labio inferior. Eso fue todo lo que Dean necesitaba. 

Algo estalló en su interior y haló fuerte a Cas por las caderas, más cerca. Las lenguas comenzaron a tocarse, jugando a ser una sola. El beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, tomando ese ritmo cadencioso que paraliza el cuerpo. La mano de Cas estaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Dean y halaba los cabellos, la otra en la espalda baja, masajeaba despacio. Dean por su parte, movió una mano desde la cadera derecha de Cas, esta subió por su vientre hasta su pecho, dibujando cada musculo. Esto pareció enloquecer a Cas otro poco, quien de manera salvaje abandonó la boca de Dean para bajar por su mejilla hasta su quijada, dejando besos y mordiscos por donde iba. 

Dean sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. No había sentido este deseo animal jamás en su vida, esa necesidad de ser uno con el otro. Despacio, despojó a Cas de su chaqueta y corbata, luego comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Cada botón era un logro, Cas no lo detenía, Cas quería esto y él quería esto. Cas comprendió donde iba Dean, y mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa se aplicó a su vez en los botones de la camisa de Dean. Ambos hombres sin camisa, se reían mientras se besaban y se encaminaban escaleras arriba, hacia los cuartos. El primer cuarto al abandonar la escalera, era el de Dean, por lo que este abrió la puerta a sus espaldas, sin soltar de su agarre a Cas quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. Para este momento, ambos hombres eran todas manos. Cas no perdió tiempo y fue por el botón del pantalón de Dean, Dean se mordió el labio y lo dejó hacer. Cas despojó a Dean de sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que pateaba los suyos mirando fijamente a Dean. Dean lo abrazó y lo besó sin piedad hasta que la mandíbula le ardió. Luego le empujo a la cama.

Ambos se mantenían con su ropa interior puesta, pero sus erecciones eran visibles a través de esta.

— Jamás he dormido con un hombre —dijo Cas un poco avergonzado.

—Tampoco yo Cas, solo dejémonos llevar y no haremos nada que el otro no quiera. ¿Te parece?

—Me encantas Dean, no sé qué me has hecho, pero me encantas. La forma en que me miras, y como muerdes tú labio...así, justo como lo haces ahora. Eso me vuelve loco. Jamás había sentido esto por ningún hombre o mujer.

— Lo se Cas, me pasa lo mismo, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Sentirme excitado por un hombre, jamás lo hubiera pensado. ¡No sabes la de cosas que pasaron por mi mente cuando apareciste en mi puerta esta tarde con tu traje y tu mirada seductora!

— ¡Oh Dean! Te habría arrancado la toalla.

Siguieron besándose y tocándose. Sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa del otro, sin saber si podrían dar el siguiente paso.

— Dean, no me malinterpretes, pero creo que el sexo no estará hoy dentro de nuestra incursión. Aun no me hago a la idea de todo esto —dijo Cas, indicándolos a ambos con las manos.

— Cas —dijo Dean al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla—, nada de presiones.

Se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos, piernas entrelazadas. Uno abrazado al otro. Como dos adolescentes que recién se descubren, extasiados el uno por el otro. 

Se sumergieron en sueños maravillosos donde ambos sonreían y se besaban. Y cada beso era diferente. Como si fuesen personas diferentes.


End file.
